


Time Capsule

by todorogay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dreams, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Lots of Angst, M/M, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorogay/pseuds/todorogay
Summary: Every time he fell asleep it was like entering a time capsule, back to those times when Viktor was there.





	

He popped the pill into his mouth and dropped back onto his bed. He'd always had trouble sleeping, but recently, falling asleep had been no problem. He'd been sleeping through days, nights, meals- but none of that really fazed him anymore. 

"You can't just keep sleeping, you need to wake up sometime." 

But he only met him in his sleep. He only saw him in those dreams.

The blue eyes, the smile, all those nights they'd sleep together cuddled up close. The way his face would light up and his beauty would never, ever get old. The way he'd open his arms and smile, waiting for the others embrace. Yuuri saw a safe place in that embrace. There was a reason everyone in the world wanted him, or wanted to be him. He was magnificent. He was timeless. He was radiant. He was a god when it came to skating, all of his routines were art and he himself was a masterpiece. He could light up a room by entering it, and he was always so front and center, so present. His whole presence too was grand, like Gatsby, was it? From the second he walked into a room all eyes would be on him, like someone just put a spotlight on, but in reality it was just him. He was the spotlight. He inspired Yuuri to do great things and his influence would never be forgotten.

Even the things some people may find annoying, flaws, they were charming, in a way. He was forgetful, but that was cute. He couldn't deal with emotions, but he always tried. He was always supportive, always positive, even when sometimes he didn't know exactly how to support someone the right way. He loved his dog more then he loved most humans, more then he loved anyone, honestly. Some people found the goofy, casual Viktor Nikiforov childish and silly, but Yuuri found him absolutely endearing. Everything he could have asked for in a person and more. 

He filled the world with wonder, he never ceased to surprise, whether it was the people he performed for, or the people he cared deepest for. Even in his final moments, he was the epitome of surprises. "Continue showing the world what life and love means," and he was gone. 

And Yuuri was alone again. 

Every time he fell asleep it was like entering a time capsule, back to those times when Viktor was there. 

When he could hold him. When he could tell him how much he meant to him. When he could look to his side and see blue eyes looking back at him. When he could look to the side of the rink and see arms open, waiting for him to run into them. When he knew someone was always there cheering for him. When he could find home in a person. When he could look over and see what love was in a person.When life was full of surprises. When he could talk to him, hear his voice, his accent. When he could reach out and touch him- 

When he woke up.. That would be gone. It was always gone. 

"Viktor," it was almost like a plea as it left his mouth. He knew none of this was real, this wasn't Viktor. The real Viktor was probably extremely upset with him and how he was living.. Though as he played through the dream where he fell into Viktor's arms and felt whole again, "I'm sorry." 

He just couldn't wake up yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote in like 10 minutes on my phone and then added more to on my computer and I don't like it much to be quite honest? and I may re-write it later? But yeah. I hope you liked it. [ twitter and instagram are @ bLtchsensei ]


End file.
